dusktilldawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Mary Newlie
Mary Newlie was a character who appeared in From Dusk Till Dawn 3: The Hangman's Daughter. She was an evangelist and newly married to John. She reveals that he married her just for her money and she is turned into a vampire by Ezra. She is then killed by her husband. History She and John are newlyweds and went to Mexico to try to send the message of God to the citizens. Throughout From Dusk Till Dawn She and John are passing out the pamphlets to the citizens while the execution of Johnny Madrid is about to happen. After the ruined execution, she and her husband are in a coach with their belongings and they have another rider, Ambrose Bierce, accompanying them. He tells him his beliefs and they get attacked by some of the outlaws. Mary's wedding dress gets stolen and they proceed to walk towards an establishment that will soon to be later called the Titty Twister. They order some milk as a beverage and more guests come in. Mary walks through the hallway and spots a woman with her wedding dress, and she then is pulled to the side by Joaquin, who recognizes her. After that, she is pulled over to dance with a newly vampirized Ezra Traylor, and he turns her into a vampire. She appears in one of the darkened tunnel ways to John and begins to taunt him, also revealing he married her just to get her father's money. She then shoots out tentacles and he proceeds to stake her, killing Mary. Physical Appearance As a human she has blue eyes and ginger hair. As a vampire her eyes turn a more reddish color and her appearance also gives her a more feral look, unlike when she was a human. Personality She was a kind woman who deeply believed in her religion and was disgusted when it was sarcastically bashed by Ambrose Bierce. After turning into a vampire, she changed and taunted John, and revealed why he really married her for. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality'- Vampires do not age or decay and are immune to death by disease/sickness. *'Superhuman Strength'- Mary has strength superior to humans. *'Shapeshifting'- Mary can change from a normal human appearance to a more feral and vampiric appearance. She was also able to have at least two tentacles appear out of her stomach. Weaknesses *'Sunlight'- Vampires are vulnerable to the sunlight and will die of exposure to it. *'Staked'- Mary is vulnerable to stakes to the heart, which will kill her. *'Extraction'- Mary is vulnerable to heart extraction. *'Decapitation'- While some vampires are vulnerable to decapitation, some such as Nano and Sex Machine, have shown to regrow a snake or a more monstrous appearance after said head is taken off. Appearances Gallery Mary 1.png Mary.jpg MaryJohn.jpg MaryNew.png Maryvamp.jpg Maryworms.png Name *'Mary' is a feminine given name, the English form of the name Maria, which in turn a Latin form of the Greek names Μαριάμ and Μαρία. It also comes from Aramaic and Hebrew origin, and means "bitter", "beloved", rebelliousness", "wished for child" or "marine". *'Newlie' is an English surname. See also Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:From Dusk Till Dawn 3: The Hangman's Daughter Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Vampires Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased